Prior art retention devices for mounting components to glass often include multiple components that are pieced together and require complex assembly operations. The assembly operations often include operations that are not able to be controlled in a repeatable manner. Such operations may lead to torque fall off when assembling the components and accidental disengagement of the components after they have been installed. Additionally, prior art retention devices may require a glass piece having a figure eight shaped slot cut into the glass piece to prevent rotation of the retention device relative to the glass. Such figure eight shaped slots are costly to form in the glass and require additional forming operations.
Typical prior art retention devices are not easy to assemble and service after installation and do not provide an isolation of stress applied to a glass piece to avoid breakage. There is therefore a need in the art for a retention device that solves the above limitations of the prior art retention devices.